


The Untold Stories

by xWinter



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Dawn of the Clans, F/F, F/M, I legit ship these, M/M, None of these I consider crackships, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xWinter/pseuds/xWinter
Summary: A collection of one shots consisting of characters from the Warriors Arc: Dawn of the Clans.





	The Untold Stories

Tall Shadow sat on top the lookout rock, facing out towards the moor. She sat in silence, the gentle breeze ruffling her thick black fur.

Times within the cats new home were becoming more and more troubling. Ever since the death of her brother, Moon Shadow, the black she-cat found struggles in life everywhere she turned. Things with Clear Sky's group were no better than before. They seemed worse after the fire. Gray Wing still seemed to believe his dear brother was in there somewhere, Tall Shadow herself doubted this more with each passing day.

Fur brushed her side, turning her green gaze from the more to spot the brown tabby pelt of Rainswept Flower. The silky sheen of her fur always mesmerizing the dark she-cat.

"You look troubled..." Rainswept Flower's soft voice seemed to melt Tall Shadow's worries like the warm sun burning away cold morning mist. 

Tall Shadow let out a sigh and cast her green gaze out across the moor. "I fear trouble lies ahead... Trouble with Clear Sky."

Rainswept Flower had sat down beside her, running her ringed tail over the dark she-cat's back soothingly. "We've always had trouble with Clear Sky..."

"But not like this... Don't you feel it?" Tall Shadow turned to face the tabby she cat. Green eyes locking with blue. "Tensions are rising, Rainswpt Flower. I feel war on the breeze..."

Worry clouded the brown tabby's beautiful face. Rainswept Flower leaned towards Tall Shadow, surprise sparking through the dark she-cat's pelt when her dear friend leaned against her. The leader felt her heart quicken as the sweet scent of Rainswept Flower wreathed around her. 

"If war is coming... Tall Shadow, can you promise me something?" The she-cat's voice was a quiet whisper, shifting so she could look up and into those green eyes. Tall Shadow caught her breath, unable to speak, she nodded simply.

"Whatever happens.. You must make it through this. If not for anything else... Do it for me?"

There was a look in Rainswept Flower's gaze as she stared at Tall Shadow. A look the black she-cat hadn't seen in anyone as they looked at her. Her pelt grew hot, but she steeled her courage. Leaning down just slightly to touch her nose to the tabby's.

"I promise. From the bottom of my heart. From here on out, everything I survive. Everything I achieve in this life. I do it all for you."

Tall Shadow twined her tail with her mate's. The dawn light spilling over the moor and bathing the scene in its golden and soothing glow. The she-cats stayed where they were, turning to gaze out across the moor. forever watching over their beloved campmates as they slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a ship I don't have up there? Let me know!


End file.
